


Despair Sisters…or lovers?

by SHL_Les_05



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A bit of hair pulling, Despaircest, Dom - Freeform, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, Fucking, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Twincest, Twins, maybe strap-ons, other tags i don't feel like naming, smut in second chapter, sub, switch - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHL_Les_05/pseuds/SHL_Les_05
Summary: Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Fashionista or preferably known as The Ultimate Despair along with her older twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Soldier. Both of them, the Despair sisters that will bring despair to the world and drown in it. Mukuro would do anything for her sister, please her in any way. Mukuro loves Junko while Junko doesn’t...or does she?..
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 20





	Despair Sisters…or lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Fashionista or preferably known as The Ultimate Despair along with her older twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Soldier. Both of them, the Despair sisters that will bring despair to the world and drown in it. Mukuro would do anything for her sister, please her in any way. Mukuro loves Junko while Junko doesn’t...or does she?..

It was 10 p.m. Junko was in the control room while Mukuro was standing right beside her waiting to fulfill any order Junko would soon give her. Junko stood up from her chair looking at her sister. “Hey dumbass, I need you to do something for me. Some asshole of a cop has been asking way too many questions. I think he found out what we’ve been up to. I need you to kick the shit out of him and make sure for him to turn over any information he has about us. After that, kill him and his entire department. Do NOT mess this up, you got it whore?” Junko said in a sharp tone, grabbing Mukuros’ chin pulling her close to her face.

“O-of course Junko, I understand.” Mukuro said softly and quickly. Mukuro was doing her best not to blush in front of her sister but failed. Her face was so close to Junko’s. Junko’s fingers were so soft against Mukuros chin. Junko’s fiery red nails were near Mukuro's lip, making Mukuro blush a bit harder.

“Good. Now be a good bitch and hurry up” Junko let go of Mukuro's face, pushing her back a bit. Junko turned around, sitting back down in her chair in the control room. Mukuro blushed and nodded as she started to make her way out of the control room. Mukuro was quick when she was given orders. She was the Ultimate Soldier after all.

Mukuro came back 30 minutes later. It took her a bit longer than any other order she was given, especially when it came from Junko. All in all, Mukuro got the job done. She easily took care of them, just like she always did with any order

“Junko I’m back,” Mukuro said in a soft voice. She noticed that the lights were out. The room was completely dark. Instinctively, Mukuro took out her knife for self-defense, not knowing if someone was in the room. In a snap, the lights cut on and Junko was sitting in a chair with her arms and legs crossed. She had an angry look on her face, looking at Mukuro. Mukuro turned around, noticing Junko. “O-oh Junko you're here I-” Mukuro was then cut off by Junko, screaming at her.

“Why the hell are you late?!” Junko said angry, tapping her arm with her thumb. Mukuro immediately put her knife away looking down, her face a bit red from embarrassment. “I-i’m sorry Junko. B-but I got the job done, just like you asked.” Mukuro was looking down at Junko's boots. Junko told Mukuro to come to her in a sharp tone, snapping her fingers as well. Mukuro began to walk toward Junko until she was right in front of her. “Yes, Junko?” Mukuro was blushing, looking at her sister. She thought her sister was beautiful, especially from up close.

“Get down, now,” Junko ordered. Of course, Mukuro obeyed, falling to her knees looking up at her goddess, her sister, her Junko. Junko had a smirk on her face, lifting Mukuro's face with the tip of her boot. “Oh, my dear ugly ass I have of a sister. What am I going to do with you? You always seem to disappoint me.” Junko’s smirk went away as she stared down at Mukuro with a dead look in her eyes. Mukuro was blushing even though the words of her sister hurt a bit. Junko was mean to her sister but Mukuro would get off because of it. She knew it was wrong. Wrong to have these feelings for Junko. To love her more than a sister.

‘‘I apologize, Junko. I will do better next time I promise you.” Junko knew she was telling the truth. Her sister never broke a promise as soon as they reconnected. “Oh, I know you will. Since you apologize so sweetly you can go to bed. We have more work to do tomorrow. So go on now, be a good girl and get some sleep, k?~” Did Junko just tease Mukuro a bit? Her saying that made Mukuro go red in the face. Her blush made her freckles stand out even more. “Y-yes Junko”

Around 10 minutes later Mukuro and Junko were already in their rooms, laying in bed. At night, Mukuro would sink her fingers in herself, moaning Junko's name. “A-ah..J-Junko..~” She knew this was wrong but couldn't help these feelings she had for her sister. This would happen every night. She would masturbate thinking that Junko was fucking her, calling her names and that she was serving Junko. Bucking her hips at the pleasure, biting her lip to stifle her moans. Mukuro did not know that Junko was able to hear her moan. Countless nights, Junko stood outside of Mukuros room listening to her moan her name until she was able to climax. It was disgusting and despairingly perfect. She knew that Mukuro had feelings for her. It was pretty obvious how her sister felt. She would blush every time she was given an order, blush harder when Junko was mean to her. While listening to Mukuro climaxing Junko had an idea. “Hehe~” Junko did a silent seductive laugh. It was despairingly perfect. She then bit her lip, whispering to herself. “Soon my darling sister...show me what you got...hehe~” She headed back to her room, smiling, knowing that she and sister were going to enjoy tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> “Thank you all for reading! (If you did that is) I really am happy on how this turned out. This is my first story and I plan on keeping this story going. I originally plan to make this story two chapters with the second chapter being full of the sex between these two. I’ll write the second chapter as soon as I can. Trust me, it will be way longer than the one I just posted. Who knows I might write a third chapter. Thank you again for reading!”


End file.
